Fleur de Luna
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: Libre comme l'air, incomprise par ses pairs, voici une journée ordinaire pour Luna au cours de sa sixième année ...(traduction)


_Traduction d'un texte de_ **Taintless**_._

_Rien ne m'appartient, comme toujours._

_Voici un texte tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple sur Luna. Je l'ai aimé sans savoir pourquoi..._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Fleur de Luna<strong>

**OoOoOoO**

En se levant le matin, Luna danse. Elle danse parce qu'elle se sent vivante, que ça la réveille et qu'elle veut dire bonjour au soleil. Elle fait les choses comme elle le veut, sans se poser de questions, sans qu'il y ait de raisons.

Les gens disent qu'ils n'aiment pas sa danse et encore moins ses chansons incohérentes sans queue ni tête. Ils se demandent souvent si elle les entend, parce que Luna ne répond jamais, continuant de valser encore et encore les yeux fermés.

Luna ne leur a jamais dit qu'elle n'aimait pas leur ballet au rythme limité et aux mouvements mécaniques. Ce qu'elle aime dans la danse, ce n'est pas la musique, mais la liberté.

Ensuite Luna s'habille de son uniforme. Elle a déjà entendu les filles de son dortoir se plaindre de leur uniforme, le trouvant terne et incolore. Luna ne comprend pas. Il est noir et le noir est une couleur...comment pourrait-il être incolore? Et puis il y a ce petit écusson coloré avec le blason de sa maison. Luna aime son uniforme.

Elle aime aussi ajouter des petites choses à son uniforme. Un peu trop d'ailleurs. Son collier de bouchons de Bierraubeurre en souvenir de sa mère qui en portait.

Ses boucles d'oreilles en forme de radis sont accrochées à ses oreilles, sa baguette placée juste derrière, en lieu sûr. Luna regarde dans le miroir, voit ses yeux clairs et trop grands, ses cheveux blonds qui virevoltent dans tous les sens et sa peau pâle presque transparente. Elle est satisfaite mais remarque les reflets de ses camarades qui ricanent et la montrent du doigt.

A présent les yeux de Luna brillent et ses paupières clignotent.

Malgré tout elle se dirige vers la Grande Salle. Son ventre gronde doucement. Il n'y a qu'au petit déjeuner où elle a vraiment faim. Son père la harcèle pour qu'elle mange davantage mais ça ne l'intéresse pas plus que ça. Elle prend une brioche dorée, en savoure le goût tout en observant tout le monde et personne à la fois. Luna ignore si quelqu'un se soucie d'elle. Personne ne la regarde.

Lorsqu'elle finit de manger sa brioche, Luna se redresse et sort son agenda. Il est mignon et elle l'aime beaucoup. Elle l'a décoré soigneusement et des papillons se déplacent de page en page grâce à un simple sortilège.

Luna apprécie les cours de Sortilèges. Elle pense que Flitwick est un excellent professeur aussi discret que prévoyant. Il lui donne toujours de très bonnes notes parce qu'elle travaille dur tous les jours.

Son voisin de classe, lui, a plus de difficulté. A chaque fois Luna essaye de l'aider mais il n'écoute pas, se contentant de ricaner. Ça ne la dérange pas et elle continue de réviser pour se préparer pour les ASPIC de l'année d'après.

Le cours suivant est le cours de Potion. Elle a hâte d'y être parce que Ginny est dans sa classe et qu'elle est sa partenaire depuis l'année dernière.

Beaucoup d'élèves aiment Ginny. Ils la trouve agréable et sympathique. Elle est aussi très jolie. Elle n'a pas de grands yeux bleus, de longs cheveux blonds, et de petit corps maigre comme Luna.

Luna songe souvent aux longs cheveux roux de Ginny qui la font ressembler à une princesse de conte de fée. Les grands yeux bruns de Ginny sont très expressifs et Luna aime la douce chaleur qui se dégage dans chacun d'eux, elle s'y sent bien.

Au cours de potion, Luna observe avec attention le professeur Rogue. Celui-ci l'a souvent punie pour ses oublis et ses étourderies. Il se moque d'elle et lui balance sarcasmes sur sarcasmes mais elle ne dit rien. Car elle sait très bien que derrière les sourires sarcastiques de Rogue se cachent de l'amertume et du chagrin. Luna connaît la solitude pour l'avoir côtoyée tous les jours.

Alors elle ne dit rien...

C'est bientôt l'heure du déjeuner et Luna s'empare à nouveau d'une brioche. Elle sait qu'elle ne doit pas gaspiller la nourriture donc elle en mange la moitié et met le reste dans un sac. Son repas terminé, elle s'éloigne tranquillement vers les escaliers et grimpe jusqu'à la volière comme elle le fait tous les jours. Elle sort la moitié de sa brioche et, comme Luna ne veut pas en donner à un seul hibou, elle l'émiette sur le sol et regarde d'un air rêveur les volatiles battre des ailes et se presser autour d'elle.

A présent que chaque hibou a eu sa part équitable, elle s'en va, le sourire aux lèvres.

Luna rencontre Hermione Granger en haut des marches. Hermione ne l'aime pas vraiment, la trouvant étrange et un peu ridicule. Luna la trouve stressée et également un peu étrange. Mais Hermione s'arrête et lui dit bonjour ce qui la fait sourire. Au fond elles sont simplement différentes.

Peu de personnes lui disent bonjour même s'ils la connaissent depuis des années. Luna n'y prête guère attention mais elle se souvient toujours lorsque quelqu'un la salut. Même brièvement.

Elle marche en direction de la salle de Métamorphose. Luna se trouve avec les Serpentard dans ce cours. A son approche, ils sourient tous d'un air narquois. Luna leur sourit aussi, elle les trouve intéressants. Elle se demande comment ils se tiennent chauds dans leur cachot humide car aucun d'eux n'a jamais eu de rhume.

Luna apprécie qu'ils aiment les serpents, beaucoup de gens les détestent sans aucune raison justifiée. Luna aime les serpents et elle est heureuse que d'autres élèves soient comme elle.

Pour continuer sa journée, elle va en cours de Divination. Luna essaye de garder l'esprit ouvert même si ses feuilles de thé ne l'inspirent pas tant que ça. Elle peut voir le doute et la perplexité s'inscrire sur le visage des autres élèves, ce sont les mêmes qui pensent que le Chicaneur n'est qu'un vulgaire détritus. D'une certaine façon, Luna se sent proche du professeur Trelawney.

Toutes deux ont des croyances que les autres rejettent.

A Poudlard, les professeurs ont le sourire et lui disent bonjour à chaque fois Les seuls qui soient plus froids ou plus hostiles sont les professeurs McGonagall et Rogue et bien sûr, ça ne la dérange pas. Tout le monde a droit à sa propre opinion après tout.

Ronald n'aime vraiment pas la Divination, pense-t-elle avec le sourire. Il avait sorti une blague très drôle sur les feuilles de thé. Une blague qui aurait pu paraître vulgaire dans la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre, mais pas dans la sienne. Ron Weasley a toujours le mot pour rire, mais il a aussi un peu peur de Luna, de ses paroles étranges. Ce qui est dommage. Il pourrait être un très bon ami. Luna en est certaine.

Sa journée de cours se termine ainsi et elle est heureuse. Dehors, le soleil ne brille pas mais c'est la Grande Bretagne et Luna y est habituée. Après être allée étudier à la bibliothèque, Luna s'éloigne dans le parc pour une longue promenade.

Le temps est brumeux et une pluie fine tombe du ciel. Elle sait que ce soir, devant la glace, ses longs cheveux seront encore plus indisciplinés que d'habitude. L'herbe mouille ses chaussures et elle s'amuse à compter et à attraper les gouttes d'eau qui glissent sur la paume de ses mains. C'est un petit jeu enfantin dont elle ne se lasse pas et ne se lassera jamais.

Elle s'arrête tout un coup, apercevant la silhouette solitaire de Harry au bord du lac. Son regard triste et absent fixe l'immensité de l'eau. Durant quelques minutes, Luna se demande si elle doit aller le rejoindre ou pas. Peut-être qu'il n'est pas très poli de l'interrompre ainsi, dans ses pensées, ou au contraire, peut-être a-t-il besoin d'une présence auprès de lui.

« Bonjour Harry » le salut-elle après être resté assis auprès de lui. Sa voix lui semble vague, même à ses propres oreilles.

« Oh » Il cligne de paupières. « Salut Luna » murmure-t-il.

Il sourit.

Mais ce n'est pas un vrai sourire. Luna le regarde et perçoit beaucoup d'émotions dans les yeux de Harry. Des émotions très sombres. L'année n'a pas été facile pour lui et celle d'avant non plus. Elle se demande s'il pense à son parrain autant qu'elle pense à sa mère.

Oui, certainement.

Ce n'est pas un vrai sourire mais Luna le trouve tout de même très beau. Harry n'a pas changé sous ses habits de sorciers. Il ne se soucie pas de ses cheveux en bataille tout comme elle ne se soucie pas des siens. Elle aime ses lunettes autant qu'elle aime son collier de bouchons de Bierraubeurre.

« Il pleut » lui dit-elle. « Es-tu mouillé ? »

Elle demande cela parce que ses joues sont très humides. C'est probablement à cause de la pluie...

Il semble un peu désorienté. « Euh...oui »

Il essuie son visage avec sa manche.

Luna agite sa baguette et le sèche, à l'exception de son visage. Il la regarde d'un air interrogateur, se demandant sans doute pourquoi elle n'avait pas séché son visage.

« Euh... » Visiblement Harry ne sait pas comment formuler sa question. « Pourquoi...pourquoi as-tu oublié le visage ? »

Elle lui adresse un doux sourire. « C'est normal d'être mouillé, tu sais. C'est bon pour ton visage. »

Harry la fixe comme si elle avait perdu l'esprit. Luna se contente d'expliquer tranquillement « Il n'y a pas de mal, tu sais » dit-elle « De pleurer. Tu as perdu quelqu'un d'important et de précieux, quelqu'un qui t'était cher. »

Son regard, son regard qui pensait qu'elle était folle s'estompe progressivement. Pas complètement mais c'est déjà ça.

Elle se déplace un peu plus près de lui et sort son Chicaneur froissé de sa poche. Luna commence à lire, à l'intérieur, les pages se ramollissent sous l'humidité mais elle ne veut pas partir. Elle ne veut pas être seule pour l'instant et espère que sa présence ne le dérange pas.

Il se rapproche également et commence à lire le Chicaneur avec elle. Luna attend, mais comme il n'émet aucune critique négative sur le Chicaneur, elle est heureuse. Elle est heureuse qu'il soit près d'elle. Elle ne sait pas très bien pourquoi.

Finalement, il se lève, il est trempé de la tête aux pieds. C'est un peu fou pour eux de s'asseoir sous le pluie, pense-elle, mais elle n'est pas malheureuse.

Luna se lève avec lui.

« Nous devrions rentrer » propose Harry doucement.

Luna hoche la tête et ils marchent vers Poudlard et le hall d'entrée côte à côte. Harry rejoint ensuite Ron, Hermione et Ginny tandis que Luna prend le chemin de la salle commune des Serdaigle.

Elle lui souhaite une bonne nuit et ralentit l'allure. Quand Luna arrive, elle se retrouve face à la cheminée froide et vide. Son nez la picote désagréablement. Elle ouvre son journal et, tout en parcourant les dernières pages, se prépare un chocolat chaud. Elle met des guimauves en premier, verse le chocolat ensuite puis beaucoup d'eau chaude. Elle met du sucre, un peu trop même. Luna devra probablement se laver les dents après ça. Mais pour l'instant Luna ne s'en préoccupe pas, elle préfère savourer le liquide chaud qui glisse au fond de sa gorge.

Luna renifle son chocolat et ignore les Serdaigle autour d'elle. Elle sort sa longue plume clignotante et du parchemin puis commence à écrire sa lettre quotidienne à son père. Elle lui dit qu'elle sait qu'il est très occupé mais aimerait recevoir une réponse au plus vite. Elle lui donne ses commentaires sur le Chicaneur, lui parle des cheveux de Ginny des yeux de Harry, de la pluie qui colore le lac de toutes ses nuances de gris. Elle lui parle de tout et de rien. Juste pour se faire du bien.

Elle doit se glisser jusqu'à la volière une seconde fois. C'est après le couvre-feu mais tant pis. Certains élèves l'ont vue et Luna se demande s'ils vont la dénoncer aux professeurs...

Lorsqu'elle se dirige vers les oiseaux, elle se rend compte qu'elle ne leur a pas rapporté de nourriture. Elle a raté son dîner sans s'en apercevoir. Luna leur sourit, s'apprête à leur présenter des excuses, puis aperçoit Drago Malfoy.

Elle se tourne vers lui « Bonsoir » lui dit-elle avant de lancer en direction des hiboux « Je suis désolée, je n'oublierais pas demain, je le promets. »

Drago ricane mais ne dit rien. Luna croit qu'il est fatigué de la taquiner tous les soirs. Elle ne s'en préoccupe pas de toute façon. Une fois, elle l'a fait rire en lui demandant s'il avait un serpent comme animal de compagnie. Ce fut l'unique fois où elle entendit son rire, et non pas le ricanement sarcastique qu'il avait habituellement.

Il attache sa lettre quotidienne à son hibou comme elle le fait à un hibou de l'école. Les deux oiseaux s'envolent ensemble, ombres plongeant vers la lune. Elle le regarde tandis qu'il s'éloigne.

« Bonne nuit » lance Luna mais Drago ne répond pas. Il ne le fait jamais.

De temps en temps elle se demande s'il a remarqué que leurs pères ne leur répond pas même si tous deux envoient des lettres pratiquement tous les soirs. Luna a aussi remarqué qu'il recevait toujours des bonbons de la part de sa mère mais elle est certainement la seule à s'être aperçu que Drago était toujours déçu. Peut-être désirerait-il recevoir autre chose ?...

Luna sourit à la lune, dit bonne nuit aux hiboux puis retourne dans sa salle commune sans se faire coincer par Rusard ou un professeur. Elle remarque que la plume clignotante qu'elle avait laissée sur le canapé a disparu, comme la plupart de ses autres affaires.

A présent la salle commune est vide. Luna aime quand il n'y a plus personne, seulement le silence. Elle allume la cheminée et en profite pour nettoyer la pièce. Les Elfes de maison ne devraient pas avoir à nettoyer après le passage des élèves.

Luna est satisfaite quand elle va se coucher. C'est pourquoi elle ignore la raison pour laquelle elle pleure une fois allongée dans son lit. Pleurer est une expression de tristesse mais Luna ne pense pas être triste. Elle est beaucoup plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'était l'an dernier, n'est-ce pas ? Elle connaît un peu mieux Harry, Ginny, Ron et Hermione et elle a l'impression d'avoir des amis.

Luna s'arrête de pleurer rapidement mais continue de penser.

Parfois elle pense à sa mère. Parfois elle pense à son père qui lui écrit rarement. Parfois, elle se demande pourquoi les gens ne l'aiment pas...

Parfois elle pense à la solitude du professeur Rogue. A-t-il perdu quelqu'un lui aussi ?

Et Drago, est-ce qu'il pleure parfois ?

Luna sourit au souvenir des cheveux et du rire de Ginny. Elle attend avec impatience de revoir Harry demain, il sera là, au même endroit, au même moment, toujours. Il le lui a dit un jour.

Parfois, elle se demande si elle est triste.

Et parfois, elle se demande si elle est heureuse...


End file.
